


Fucked Up For You

by Toxick



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Begging, Bottom Stan, Deepthroating, FaceFucking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Rape, Rubbing, School, Trent is the rapist, petnames, public, sex toy, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxick/pseuds/Toxick
Summary: Trent is back, they're 15. Stan wasn't supposed to be attracted to him to everyone's surprised he dumped Wendy for no reason and starts having a weird relationship with the delinquent.
Relationships: Trent Boyett/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"Ughhh" I sigh, this was a though day of school. We started of with an history exam I didn't study for and it ended with boring english class. The worst part of the day was Trent. He was back at our school and everyday this guy terrorized someone. Maybe I should get myself a coffee a Tweek bros. Just something to get everything off my mind. I want to forget about this fucking day.   
Sometimes the goth kids chill there when the dinner is closed, it's been a while since we talked. I pulled out my phone, I still had a lot of time. I checked my messages while walking. Kyle already texted me about the homework, Kenny was sending me some porn links and Butters asking about my day, what a fag. Casually I dodged the metal poles I knew the place by memory. Two corners left, I used the shortcut. It was a large dark alley, nobody went there but people who graffiti the walls. 

Almost there I fell on the ground, no I was pushed. I was a bit scared, I wasn't sure if I should turn and see who's doing this and at the same time not at all. I felt strong arms turn my body with ease, I closed my eyes not wanting to see him. 

I knew it was Trent, he and I, have a really special relationship. I love him, he just uses me as his fuck toy but I'm a sucker for that. It's been a few weeks, I can't recall the first time he raped me, how I begged for his cock. I loved fucking him so much that the next days I was rocking hard as soon as I would see him.   
He's a bully, he beat Cartman, tried to use Butters for homeworks and just is looking for troubles. The teachers closes their eyes because everyone is scared of him. And he is aware. At this point Trent could kill me for all I care, I just don't want him to go away from me. I wouldn't be able to live without him, he's so rough and yet so caring. I hid this from the others, what would they think of me if I told them, they would think I'm insane. I can't do anything, I stopped sport because I don't want my friends to see my bruises. And I started hanging out in dodgy places of the town because I knew he would hang there and fuck me. At this point it's not rape I want this as much even more than him. He uses me like I'm nothing and that is so hot.  
"Hello baby boy~" a voice took me out of my thoughs, I flushed at that petname. How can this guy act so gentle and minutes later fuck me senselessly.  
"On your knees" he ordered, I obeyed.  
"Good boy" he unzipped his pants and pulled his massive dick out of his underwear. He was already throbbing, I stared at it longingly not knowing what to do. But my thoughts worked my themselves, what if he fuck me raw, what if he pushed me against a wall and came hard in me.   
"I was so hard thinking about yesterday~" ah yes yesterday, the day he raped me in the bathroom. I blushed thinking of the fact he liked so much and yet I started shaking. I was so eager but also terrified of him.

"Now I want you to suck me off~" he said with a husky tone. I gulped, Trent was huge. No way I was able to pleasure all of him. He got impatient and shoved my face on his cock. I opened my mouth more so my teeth wouldn't sink in his thick flesh. I closed my eyes, I'm sucking Trent Boyett. The Trent Boyett we sent to juvenile two times. The Trent Boyett that came back hotter than expected. The Trent Boyett that made me break up with Wendy after being raped by him. He wasn't like anyone this man is insanely attractive.   
I squirmed a little, I slowly started licking it. I started moving back and forth. Him filling my mouth with his huge penis. I moaned every time I went a little farther. Trent was trying to contain his moaning too. I was getting more and more envious of being touched. He was so hot, just to think about it. He grabbed my hair and pushed me even more on his penis. I moaned, I knew he smirked at that. I tried to take all his length I gagged a bit so I went a bit less far. I could hear Trent's whimpers, he was so hot I had a raging boner that just demanded for him to pump me until I pass out. The taste of his cock in my dry mouth, being filled all by him. I loved it, I went until my nose was touching his pubes for a few seconds. He didn't shave them like most guys, but for some reason it just contribued even more to his attractiveness. He ran his hands through my hair, wanting more or probably teasing me.   
"You seem to be enjoying this a lot boy toy~" he purred. I moaned in response.  
"Deepthroat me properly" he commanded, I obeyed I started going deeper even more. Trying myself to stop the gag, I need to do what Trent wants. I have gone insane for him I can't be without him, I need him in my life. He makes me feel alive it feels so wrong but also so good.   
He removed himself out of my mouth I silently cried. Why would he stop when the fun just started.   
"I want you to beg, I want you to beg for me to cum in yer pretty mouth~" I didn't even think, I didn't have my morals. "Trent I need you cum deep down my throat, I need you to use me like a fuck toy" he put a satisfied smile in his face. I melted, oh god I just can't stop thinking. He grabbed my head and started to make me move, he was so fucking huge I started to drool. Then he started to shiver, "aauh~" he moaned as he seeped down my throath. The liquid was so hot it almost burned me. "Swallow" I did and he shoved my face off him. "Catch ya next time Baby boy, and remember no touching without me or there will be a real punishment" I gulped. He put back his underwear and zipped his pants and walked away like nothing happened. I felt so dry an excited but I couldn't do anything. I lazily got up and I felt so ached.

I continued and went at Tweek bros for my coffee and called my dad to come pick me up. He's so high all the time he wouldn't notice the scratchs on my face.

And the story continues...


	2. What If Others Knew?

I got pulled out of my sleep by my alarm. Another stupid day at this school, I took my phone to check stuff. Kyle texted me good morning and I realized I didn't do my homework. If Trent didn't came I would've got to Tweek Bros sooner and maybe would've done my homework. But to be honest I really enjoyed it, him moaning, him grabbing my hair, his warm seed.   
I got out of bed and put my ugly weed t-shirt under my usual red and blue jacket. I still don't know why dad thought it would be a good idea to start a weed farm. It was like the blockbuster he bought it was stupid and a waste of money.   
I grabbed my hat and walked downstairs for breakfast. I barely touched my toast and glass of juice, my mouth was so dry and I was hypnotized in my thoughts. Why did he choose me? Why does he keep doing it? Does he know I love him?   
"Stanley!" I jumped  
"We called you three times to go get your stuff because I'm driving you and Shelly to school"   
"Oh.. Right" I got up and emptied my glass in the sink and threw my toast in the trash. I picked my bag and got in the backseat of the car.   
I started texting Kyle. "Dude you seem very different recently, something's going on" I hesitated to him. He's my best friend but this seems like something you keep to yourself. Imagine telling him that I actually liked this, that everyday a part of me wishes it happen.

When I was to school I saw him, my knees went weak. Oh my god why did he have to smirk at me like that. This is so wrong, why did he have to be so handsome. I was sure as hell I stood there looking at nothing blushing like an idiot for a minute straight.   
I finally went to my gang.  
"Hey guys" I said  
"Hey hippie" Cartman said "Dude I'm not a hippie!" I argued.  
"Anyways did you guys know we have a 'huge project' today" Kyle said. Ugh not a fucking project it's always useless and a waste of time.   
"Hey did you guys know Trent has a fuckboy!" Kenny mumbled. My eyes widened, did he know it was me? Did Trent tell people? Did he see us? Oh my god what if everyone knows.  
"Dude Trent's not gay, I know you want to fuck him Kinny but he just wants to kill us all" Cartman said. We all laughed and changed subject, I'm sure Kenny knew something was up. I needed to see Trent but  
"Fucking bell!" The bell rang. 

The two first classes passed quickly, I mean I always sleep during class and all. It was now lunchtime I walked with Butters and Chef served us both. We walked to our group, I looked at Wendy she was starring at the table. She looked pretty sad, I felt so bad. I left her not so long ago because of my lust for Trent but I still loved her.   
"Hey guys did you knew about the party this weekend?" Kenny said, a party a perfect way to drown my emotions is drinking.   
"Sounds great" I said  
"Yeah but" Kenny replied "Trent's coming".   
"How do you know t-that?" Butters said, he was scared of Trent. Pretty much everyone in the gang was even Cartman.   
"I talked with the girls and they told me that, we'll have to see if it's true"   
"Dude imagine he tries to kill us!" Kyle said  
"Ooh jeez, my parents would ground me if I got killed"   
"To be honest this guy scares me so much, imagine he hears us. We should change subject"  
I stood up with my plate.  
"I'm going to the bathroom, see you guys" I said before living and dumping my stuff in the trash. I slowed walked out of the school. Not really sure where to go or if I should really go see Trent. I thought he would be the kind of guy to go smoke during lunch. I used to be that kind of guy, when my depression was at is highest I would smoke with Kenny and Craig once or twice a week. It was a really bad time in my life and when I got over it I stopped going with them. But anyways, he was standing there leaning on a wall looking at his phone with a cigarette in his mouth. Today he was in a black hoodie with "I bite" written on the back. He never bit me, I wonder if I would like it. He was wearing dark trousers and chains attached to them. He had also white sneakers, those were so dirty we wondered if they were even white. I walked closer and he seemed to notice me because he put his phone in his pocket.   
"If it isn't my cute puppy~" I blushed, cmon Stan you aren't here for that.  
"Did you tell others?"   
"What?" He looked really confused  
"Kenny, he talked about you having a boy toy"  
"I see you recognized yourself" he silently laughed at his own words  
"I'm not joking Trent!" I said getting a bit pissed  
"Listen Sugar, it's not me who's crying 'Trent ooooh fuck me~' when we're in the school bathroom. What did you expect?" I looked away defeated   
"Fine" I replied  
"By the way there's some time left, give me a quickie~" he said  
"No! We're in public" I said as if he was out of his mind. Yes he raped me a few times in public but never at school. People would see, he's become insane. He threw his cigarette and stomped on it. He aggressively pushed against the wall. It was gonna happen again, I was so scared to be caught but also so excited. My legs were already shaking of excitement.   
"You do as I say, now I'm in need and you're going to deal with it" he reached down and started to unbutton my pants.   
I can't believe we're doing this behind the school. He is crazy what if we get caught, I started to tremble. He slid my pants down just enough so he could pull my cock out of my underwear. He did the same for himself. I never had a chance to compare our sizes until now, I was a fine five inches two erected and he was six inches just by the looks. He was so big compared to me. He started to toy a bit my junk, rubbing the tip, tracing circles with his thumb. I quickly got aroused.  
"You look pretty excited~" he said teasing me  
"I'm not doing this at school!" I said almost whispering.   
"Listen, I'm the one in charge and I don't want to hear shit from you unless it's begging!" He replied  
"Looks like I forgot my lube" he said giving two fingers to my mouth. I sucked on them and he put my saliva on both of our dicks.   
He pushed himself closer to me so our cocks would touch, an arm resting on the brick wall and the other on both of our penis. Our faces were so close, I could feel his breath. A part of me wished he would kiss me passionately but I knew it would happen. He slowly started moving and I was already overwhelmed that I precum.   
"Eh it will make it easier" he rasped. He quickly took a faster pace. I starred at his face, he seemed to enjoy it. I moaned in pleasure, he was doing it so well. Our cocks pushed together and his big hand wrapped around both of them quickly rubbing them. And his face, all red, so close to mine I could almost cum just from his face.   
"Keep it quiet or I'm gonna punish you" I obeyed.   
I pushed myself a bit more against him and he jolted. He put his head on my right shoulder, I was only in my t-shirt and he had a perfect access to my neck. He started licking it, but not so long after he actually bit me.   
Not to blood but I had a mark. I part of me wanted him to bite me to blood, I wonder if I would've felt pain or I would've liked it. I bit my bottom lip super hard as he got at it again, still rubbing our dicks. I was so whipped for him.  
"Mmh.. Aah I fucking love it" I whispered, he groaned back.   
"You're a good little slut, aren't you?" He teased  
"Y-yes sir" I replied  
"Then beg, beg to cum fuck toy~" he commanded   
"P-please I need you to rub on me until I cum. I'm so overwhelmed for you Trent~" I tried my best to sound convincing because I don't know what I would've done if he would've stopped.  
"Good boy" he got his pace even quicker and got back to my neck and shoulder. He started bitting, sucking and licking me. I cried in pleasure each time he would touch me. I'm sure as hell I had a few marks and hickeys. I wondered what people would think if they see them, would they assume it was Trent who marked me like that?   
"To make sure you're mine" he said. I was in complete lust for him, I felt myself cuming. I tugged his hoodie grabbing his arm, putting my head back against the wall.  
"Aauuh~" I came but he didn't stop, he got to a monstrously fast tempo. I swear it was so fast that I was again so sensitive. He was still resting on my shoulder just breathing on my neck. He did it so thrashed. He husked as he proceeded to seep all over our dicks. He hastily cleaned himself with a tissue and threw me one.   
"See ya around pumpkin~" he said before leaving like nothing happened. Like we would've just talked or chilled together. Nobody knew what we actually did, the school was too poor for cameras. Nobody could know I reassured myself. I used the tissue to clean myself and threw it on the ground like he did.   
When I was done the bell rang and I rushed inside to get my school stuff and go to class. I just hope Kyle doesn't ask any questions...


End file.
